Cine
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Había sido una agradable tarde con un desenlace digno de admirar, el héroe de esta historia había superado todos los castillos y por fin había logrado conseguir estar al lado de su princesa gruñona, malhumorada, cortante y frívola. Era un final en lo que la retorcida mente de Jaeger se podría denominar como feliz. RiEren AU.


Hola mi gente bonita, he aquí yo, un usuario más de esta página web subiendo un fanfic.

Espero de todo corazón que os guste

**Declaimer: **Ya saben, Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro D:

* * *

**Cine**

**R**ivaille x **E**ren **J**aeger

No supo cómo de sus labios habían salido esas palabras, aún seguía perplejo _–sabiendo que había pasado ya un par de semanas desde entonces–_ de su acto tan increíble de valentía, no podía creerlo, era impactante, él, Eren Jaeger le había pedido una cita a Rivaille; toda su hombría salió a flote cuando fue capaz de tomar de los hombros a su profesor de literatura y preguntarle rápidamente si aceptaba salir con él a final de mes. No esperó un "si" como respuesta, tan solo le tendió un papel, esperó a que este lo agarrara y salió disparado del lugar de clase, Armin y Mikasa le estaban esperando en la entrada de la universidad, si no fuera porque le agarraron antes de que este siguiera su camino probablemente no lo hubieran visto con una sonrisa de completo idiota y tartamudeando "_Por fin se lo dije… y no me golpeó"_, ninguno supo en definitiva en ese preciso instante de que hablaba, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo y la extraña actitud que tenía cada vez que salía de su clase favorita Armin pudo deducirlo sin mucha dificultad y aunque Ackerman intentase negarlo lo supo cuando en la habitación de Eren descubrió un pequeño calendario en el cual tachaba cada día que pasaba y tenía como fin el dichoso fin de semana en el que este salía todo el día a divertirse, lo único que cambiaba era que tenía escrito _"Cita con el sensei"_. El moreno y sus chorradas de quinceañera enamorada.

Esperando en la plazoleta del centro comercial se encontraba el menor, buscando ansiosamente al de más baja estatura, no sabía si en realidad iba a ir, algo dentro de sí le daba cada vez más esperanza pero cuando veía el reloj algo se lo negaba, fue así que luego de un cuarto de hora de retraso supo que su maestro no le vería, había sido un idiota si creía que Levi le vería sabiendo que este de seguro tendría muchísimas cosas que hacer aparte de ver a su estudiante más prometedor, aquel que estaba creando una hermosa novela de acción y fantasía en la cual unos titanes atacaban en el año ochocientos a toda la humanidad.

Con un paso lento emprendió su partida del lugar, no esperaría más, al final él seguía siendo un chico demasiado ingenuo.

– ¿Así que te rindes si debes esperar un poco más a tu supuesta cita? –Esa voz, tan reconocible en cualquier lugar, tan masculina que le hacía estremecer, tan… ¡Rivaille!

– Levi… –Murmuró girando sobre su propio eje para encararle– no creí que fuera a venir, en realidad supuse que lo tomaba como un chiste de mi parte –Con bastante incomodidad bajó su rostro para poder ver como este seguía con su frígida mirada, esperando que dijera algo más para poder retacarle, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro que podría interpretar como el alivio que sintió su alumno al verlo allí, enfrente suyo.

– Cualquiera que intente algo conmigo sabe muy bien que una broma de este tipo solo logra que su semestre fuera enviado a la mismísima mierda por su servidor –Sin decir más emprendió su camino a quien sabe dónde, siendo seguido por su perrito faldero, alias Eren– Quiero ver una película

– Como quiera sensei –Murmuró esté intentando seguirle el rápido paso, consiguiéndolo con muy poco éxito– hay varias en carteleras ¿quiere ver una de comedia?

– ¿Acaso crees que mi cara diga que me gusta reír? –Su querido estudiante negó varias veces– Eso creí –Y continuaron con el rumbo impuesto por el otro hasta que sus ojos divisaron el cinema– Eren trae palomitas yo comenzaré a hacer la fila

– ¿Qué película quiere ver? –Preguntó un tanto asustado, en definitiva intentar entablar una conversación con Rivaille era una de las cosas más complicadas de este planeta, más que buscar parking en un parque de diversiones cuando es domingo al medio día, más difícil que pilotear un avión siendo siego, o siquiera más "imposible" que asesinar Titanes en plena edad media.

– La última de terror que salió –Murmuró emprendiendo su partida hacia la no tan corta fila que se estaba haciendo para tomar los tiquetes y adentrarse en ese oscuro salón en donde más de un puberto adolescente terminaba teniendo su primera felación.

Oh, hermosa y maravillosa juventud en éxtasis en donde una simple invitación genera que el macho beta del salón termine sintiéndose el rey de la montaña solo porque el amor de su vida y aquel que lo trata como una reverenda escoria esperaba por sus boletos mientras él compraba bastante comida que de seguro se la terminaría devorando él solo; y es así como Jaeger regresa en pocos minutos al lado del más bajo, con dos combos de bastante comida solo para ellos.

– ¿Cuánto falta? –Un emocionado moreno preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando ansiosamente el poder tener por fin un momento de seriedad en la relación que estaba pensando tener con Levi, vamos ¡podía ser exageradamente positivista!, no como Auguste Comte y su método científico, sino como un joven universitario esperando dar su primer golpe en el amor, ¿acaso ser la pareja de su estreñido profesor en realidad era prácticamente imposible?

– Dos boletos para...

Y es que solo verlo le hacía perder en sus más recónditos sueños y fantasías en donde podían tener una relación, juntos, sin importar la edad o la estatura. _Especialmente la estatura._

– ¿Quiere dar una vuelta por el lugar? –Cuestionó el de orbes jades sonriendo tontamente– ya sabe... es divertido caminar por aquí

– Deja de soñar Jaeger y más bien busca por donde queda la sala –Recibiendo la orden de una manera seca y exacta el adolescente salió en busca de dicho lugar, no importaba si en ese preciso instante la tierra era destruida o si le avisaban que su beca había sido cancelada, todo podía irse al carajo y al él no le importaría, porque estaba saliendo con el amor de su corta y casta vida– ¡Por aquí, Sensei!

– Cállate mocoso –Espetó pasando olímpicamente por su lado, llegando él solo a la sala de cine– vengo con el idiota que de seguro intenta correr con esa bandeja de comida –Indicó echando su cabeza para atrás al sujeto de la entrada mientras seguía con su camino.

El adulto había comprado en la zona trasera del cine, allí siempre se sentía a gusto, _además, aunque lo negase, adoraba ver como mocosos ineptos le tiraban comida a las personas que se encontraban debajo… si, en definitiva la sociedad estaba muy podrida._

Aunque Eren no tuviese ni la mitad de sus neuronas activas de algo se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al lugar, habían muy pocas personas en el cinema, quiso preguntarle al otro pero no quería arruinar el momento, así que solo se dignó a ver los cortos que presentaban mientras iniciaba la película, no podía ser tan mala o tan terrorífico ese filme como para que ellos fuesen los únicos en esa zona, claro, ignorando a los pequeños grupos de amigos que se encontraban unas sillas mucho más abajo.

– Espero que esto no te haga orinar en tus Pantalones –Mustió el de hebras negras tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz– es algo temprano, por lo que no habrán muchos viéndola

– Sensei, eso quería preguntarle antes –Contestó bebiendo algo de su soda, eso en definitiva sí que era raro, mas no por eso dejaba de ser maravilloso– ¿por qué aceptó salir conmigo?

– Nunca me he negado en cuanto se refiere a hacer que otra persona desperdicie bastante dinero –Y en eso estaba en lo cierto el mayor, Jaeger había gastado bastante en la comida y en las boletas, además lo más probable sería que luego de eso saldrían a otro lado a desperdiciar más del dinero que el moreno con tanto esfuerzo se había dedicado a conseguir.

– Ya veo…

La película había empezado, una trama psicológica en donde la protagonista asesinaba a cualquier persona que se acercara al lado de su amado y como ella era costurera, solo bastaba con usar una de sus más largas tijeras para cortar el cuello de estas. Era entretenido, era una nueva propuesta en ese ámbito y en definitiva, la protagonista era demasiado hermosa.

– Esa mujer me recuerda a su hermana –Comentó Rivaille mirando detenidamente la pantalla– es igual a Ackerman, quiere destruir a cualquiera que se acerque al mocoso de su hermanito menor, al cual ella ama de una manera que tilda al incesto.

– Usted no es el primero que me dice eso –Contestó el de orbes verdes algo incómodo– el primero en alegar eso fue Armin cuando cumplí los quince, me dijo que había esperado a que mi capacidad mental pudiera asimilar que Mikasa quería ser mi mujer

– Es por eso que le odia el idiota de cara de caballo de la clase –Movió su mano, restándole así, importancia al asunto– o al menos eso finge, porque en realidad está interesado en el cabeza de coco de tu amigo

– ¿A Jean le gusta Armin? –Preguntó extrañado– el siempre mostró que andaba locamente enamorado de Mikasa…

– Pues Mikasa no es el verdadero hogar de él –Espetó bajo la incrédula mirada de su alumno, ¿en realidad el docente más respetado de toda la facultad había dicho un chiste?, no lo podía creer, sin embargo y negando lo anteriormente dicho, Eren no pudo hacer nada más que reírse sonoramente, esa había sido una buena broma, una muy buena… Rivaille era tan serio que había dudado sobre si este tenía sentido del humor o no.

– Se pasa, Sensei –Murmuró tapándose su boca, aún tenía esa risita boba que atacaba en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que está condenada saliese enfrente de su amado.

– Presta atención a la película –Dijo metiéndose un bocado de perro caliente a su boca– aunque hayas gastado en comida para el cine estoy seguro que aun tienes hambre, la siguiente ronda invito yo

– ¿En serio? –Con alegría en sus ojos observó al mayor, eso de gastarle comida a Eren le había hecho ganar unos puntitos extra en su corazón.

– Claro –Espetó viendo la película– además es el hombre el que generalmente gasta todo en una cita

– Pero… yo soy un hombre –Contestó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Al menos conmigo no –Indicó– ahora cállate y ve la maldita película

En definitiva las palabras del más bajo le habían molestado demasiado, primero le estaba indicando que era una señorita, ¡que era una niña!, o en el peor de los casos había pasado de ser un _señor homosexual_, a un vil _marica_. Y eso no era así, que le gustase su profesor, que le encantase cuando este se iba en traje y no le ponía corbata a su camisa blanca no indicaba que él hubiera perdido su masculinidad, por el contrario, nadie tenía la suficiente testosterona como para hacer lo que él había hecho y si tenía que demostrárselo al otro lo haría, porque al final de esa cita él lo besaría. Si señor Eren _"señor homosexual" _Jaeger besaría a Levi, alias chicón de suelo.

Como era de esperarse aquella joven en el delirio amoroso terminó rebanando a su amado y se quitó su vida.

Salieron en silencio, esperando que el otro dijera que hacer o al menos que se despidiera, sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, llegaron hasta una fuente y se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato.

– Mocoso –Llamó amablemente el de mirada asesina– ¿quieres un helado?

– Sip –Contestó alegremente– ¿usted lo gastará?

– Si… –Dudó por varios segundos, decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza o no… he ahí el dilema– ya te lo dije Eren, el hombre es el que gasta

– ¡Yo también soy un hombre! –Exclamó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la anciana que pasaba por su lado– ¿o usted cree que no?

– Llegamos –Dijo ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por el menor.

Todo era demasiado turbio con el más bajo, nada era probable y a la vez todo parecía tener razón, era divertido eso, mas no cuando eras tú él conejillo de indias, no quería discutirle, no quería refutarle, no quería arruinar su fantasía más grande.

El escritor de la novela de titanes fue a sentarse en el lugar más apartado que logró encontrar, esperó pacientemente, no podía darse el lujo de dudar o de desfallecer, y aunque no cupiera en el asombro, debía dar seguridad, debía darse seguridad para ir a robarle un beso a su maestro, el cual llegaba con dos copas de helado y un vaso con un líquido que no podía reconocer a simple vista.

– Cuando cumplas los veintiuno te gastaré uno de estos –Dijo levantando su vaso sonriente– esta es la única medicina que he usado a lo largo de mi vida y que me ha servido

– ¿Es licor? –Preguntó mirando como el hielo nadaba tranquilamente en este.

– Whisky –Contestó tomándose la mitad de un solo sorbo– cura lo que sea, insomnio, cefaleas, malestares estomacales y en general

– ¿Cura también el dolor que destroza el corazón? –No era su intención salir con esa chorrada, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle a su Sensei que para toda esa estúpida bebida no era buena.

– Si le agregas una gran calada de un buen cigarro quedas completamente curado –Explicó comiendo un poco del helado que tenía en su copa– aunque no creo que lo entiendas mocoso, eres muy joven

Fue así como Eren sintió que algo dentro suyo se había partido en miles de pedazos, no solo porque Rivaille le había dicho tácitamente que ya se había enamorado, no era solo eso, le había pasado por su rostro la diferencia de edad tan abismal que tenían los dos, eran de diferentes mundos y eso tenía que aceptarlo, así fuese doloroso.

– Claro –Murmuró tomando su cucharita de manera extraña, aligerando su agarre, dándole vueltas sobre la fresa que tenía su copa.

– Te pedí fresas con cremas, espero haber elegido bien –Dijo Levi mirándole seriamente.

– Si, me encantan –Contestó tomando el primer bocado, le sonrió al mayor y bajó su mirada, odiaba ser tan sensible, sabía que eso era una de sus mayores dificultades, sentía como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Patético.

Duraron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos, solo fue hasta que Jaeger alzó nuevamente su rostro que el ambiente cobró vida nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué aceptó salir conmigo Sensei?, no creo que sea solo por comida, sensei sabe muy bien lo que yo siento, sabe muy bien que estoy enamorado de usted, así que espero una respuesta –Mejillas sonrojadas, puños sobre sus piernas, cabeza baja y voz quebrada, así se encontraba Eren en se preciso instante, mostrando su faceta más vulnerable, mostrándole a él, que era débil por su culpa.

– Déjame comer mi maldito helado en paz –Contestó el "ofendido en cuestión" – Disfruta un poco de la vida Eren y deja de preocuparte por lo demás

– No me preocuparía si esto no se tratase de usted en absoluto señor, por el contrario estaría tirado en mi habitación viendo anime o leyendo manga, quizás haría una competencia con Jean para saber quién es el mejor gamer, o sencillamente iría a una biblioteca a leer obras de Poe o de Baudelaire –Bufó molesto– pero esto es acerca del Sensei, se trata de Levi, el maestro pulcro del cual todos hablan bien y del cual me he enamorado perdidamente

– Mocoso… – ¿Cómo era posible que él, sin tener aún una edad verdaderamente madura, dijera unas palabras tan serias y verdaderas?– no es bueno enamorarse, especialmente de alguien que es tan cruel como yo, ¿Quién lo haría?, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para sentir ese tipo de cosas por mí?

–Yo… –Contestó riéndose sardónicamente– así que no haga que me duela más por favor… solo cállese y déjeme disfrutar del momento –Sin decir nada más se levantó de su asiento, tomó una carta de pedidos y le sonrió a su profesor– ¿le parece?

– Como quieras –Le dijo esperando a que este se fuese del lugar o le golpease al menos, aunque era bastante obvio que Jaeger no tenía las agallas para ello, fue así como el moreno con una de sus manos tomó el rostro de su superior y le besó, primero fue un roce algo casto y apenado, que con el pasar de los segundos se fue intensificando, tanta fue su pena que tapó sus rostros con el papel que había tomado anteriormente, estaba feliz, no había sido la manera más adecuada de pasar a la segunda base con su gran amor, había sido una manera basta, ruda y bastante Rivaille se atrevía a decir.

El más bajo bufó cuando sus labios se separaron de los del otro.

– ¿Era necesario que nos taparas con eso? –Cuestionó rapándole de su mano el papel con el que los había tapado– creo que aun ocultando nuestros rostros la gente sabe que me besaste

– Lo lamento –Dijo apenado el menor– pero usted no sabe cuánto quería que sucediera esto

– Por algo acepté desperdiciar parte de mi fin de semana contigo, mocoso –Eren era lento en varias cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de situaciones en las que los sentimientos le ganaban a su razón, mas supo bien a lo que se refería el de hebras brunas, era un tipo de declaración.

– Sensei… – Mustió sonriéndole– ¿eso quiere decir que…?

– De ahora en adelante no pagarás nada cuando salgas conmigo –Fue en menos de dos segundos que una sonrisa ladeada apareció en los labios del mayor, era algo prácticamente imperceptible pero que el moreno en su ataque de gran felicidad pudo reconocer.

– ¡Levi! –Exclamó abrazándole fuertemente– usted no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho

– Sólo suéltame –Espetó mirando al que probablemente de hora en adelante le diría pareja, aunque sabía que esa era una orden que no podía acatar, así que molesto por tener que ponerse de puntitas agarró del cuello de la camisa al prodigio de escritor que se había enamorado de él y le besó, le besó con vehemencia y pasión, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios en el proceso, él no le daría vueltas al asunto, solo llegaría allí y tomaría como suyo a ese pedazo de humanidad que le hacía cometer demasiadas tonterías.

Sus párpados ocultaban esas bellas gemas que tenía como ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas le hacían ver más inocente de lo que probablemente era, Eren en definitiva era un diamante, era su diamante, era la luz en la oscuridad, era un ser humano que cambiaría al mundo tan podrido en el que se encontraban y de eso estaba seguro.

– Así que seré yo el que muerda la almohada, ¿verdad? –Rivaille bufó.

– Es bueno que lo aceptes desde el principio –Murmuró tomándose ya de un solo sorbo el poco licor que quedaba en el vaso.

– ¿Puedo decirle Levi? –Pidió haciendo un puchero, una cosa era invitarlo a salir, otra era salir con él, otra era besarle, otra era ser su pareja, pero el decirle como las personas más allegadas de decían, _por no decir que las más idiotas –como lo eran Hanji y Erwin– _eso sería pasar a una tercera base y en el mismo día.

– Solo cuando estemos solos –Aceptó incómodo– ¿Ahora vamos a un motel o…?

– Yo… Tengo toque de queda – contestó incómodo.

– Ya veo – Dijo sacando su teléfono– por lo que veo tendré que tener tu número y tu correo

– Si… –Le era vergonzoso, nunca creyó que iban a llegar tan lejos en la primera salida, en definitiva, Eren era un idiota en el amor.

Dándose ya los números y sus respectivos datos se despidieron con un movimiento de manos, cada uno en dirección opuesta a la que tomaba el otro, Rivaille con ganas de estrellarse contra un poste solo porque _había caído a los encantos sobrenaturales de Eren Jaeger_ y el susodicho con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no se iría con facilidad y que probablemente haría que su querida hermana quisiese ir a matar a su profesor.

Había sido una agradable tarde con un desenlace digno de admirar, el héroe de esta historia había superado todos los castillos y por fin había logrado conseguir estar al lado de su princesa gruñona, malhumorada, cortante y frívola. Era un final en lo que la retorcida mente de Jaeger se podría denominar como feliz.

Si. La vida de universitario era bastante maravillosa.

* * *

¿Críticas o tomatazos? ¿O quizás review? XD

Que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche.


End file.
